


ЧТО-ТО С ПАМЯТЬЮ МОЕЙ СТАЛО...

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, летом 2000 года монахи промыли всем мозги, вставив в них Дон. Интересно, каким помнится героям второй сезон?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЧТО-ТО С ПАМЯТЬЮ МОЕЙ СТАЛО...

**Дон Саммерс, 12 лет.**

Моя сестра - сука.

Мало ей мистера Высокого, Красивого и Хмурствующего, об которого она вытирает ноги. Мало ей мучить бедного Ксандера, вместо того, чтобы сказать, что она никогда не станет его девушкой, и ему давно пора переключиться на ее милую и добрую младшую сестру. Нет, этого ей мало. Теперь она нашла новую жертву - вновь прибывшего сексапильного вампира, который объявился в наших краях на прошлой неделе и стал новым Злодейским Властителем Саннидейла.

Нет, вы не подумайте, это не я придумала для него такую идиотскую кличку. Это наш местный колдун, Эндрю Уэллс, постарался. Я слышу от него это дурацкое прозвище тысячу раз в день. Неудивительно, что оно застряло у меня в голове. Мне кажется, что Эндрю - гей. Он говорит о Спайке 24 часа в сутки, и каждый раз, когда он упоминает его имя, впору подставлять тазик для слюны.

Да, Злодейского Властителя Саннидейла действительно зовут Спайк - и, скажу вам по секрету, ему очень идет фаллическое имя. Парень - ходячий секс. Честное слово. Я понимаю, что не должна так говорить, потому что я несовершеннолетняя, и все такое. Но я не по годам мудра и порой чувствую, что мне не 12 лет, а намного больше…

Но я отвлеклась. Так вот, у Эндрю есть старший брат Такер. Тот еще очкарик, но считает себя крутым, потому что встречается с настоящими упырями в вампирских борделях. Они сосут его кровь (фу!) и рассказывают местные сплетни, поэтому он всегда в курсе событий. Во вторник Такер сказал Эндрю, что в городе появился новый фрукт. Его зовут Спайк и он собирается убить Истребительницу. То есть мою сестру.

Да, и еще они планируют следующий апокалипсис на ближайшую субботу. День Сида Вишеса или что-то в этом роде.

Естественно, я решила предупредить Баффи. За обедом я сказала ей, что у меня есть секретная информация о Дне Сида Вишеса. Мама улыбнулась с ностальгией и сказала, что никогда не увлекалась панк-музыкой, и в мои годы она была без ума от Seals and Crofts. Все-таки взрослые - очень странные люди.

Но Баффи меня просто взбесила. Вместо того, чтобы лихорадочно выпытывать у меня подробности о Дне Сида Вишеса, она сказала маме, что я нарочно сочиняю глупости, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Я решила, что эта сука заслуживает, чтобы ее убили.

Правильно?

Вечером мы с Эндрю проскользнули в "Бронзу" посмотреть на этого Спайка. Мы решили, что в нашем заштатном городишке больше пойти некуда - и не ошиблись. Угадайте, что мы увидели. Именно. Этот новый парень, Спайк, фантастический симпатяга, раздевал взглядом мою сестрицу, которая выпендривалась как последняя шлюха - трясла сиськами, виляла задницей и посылала ему недвусмысленные сигналы типа "приди и возьми меня". Какая гадость.

Но этот Спайк - точно извращенец, потому что ему моя сестрица понравилась. И не просто понравилась - он прямо-таки остолбенел. Музыканты на сцене пели что-то насчет "еще шаг - и я упаду на колени и выплесну на тебя мою любовь" - и Спайк действительно выглядел так, словно он вот-вот выплеснет... ладно, назовем это любовью для особо тупых.

Но он каким-то образом удержался и не выплеснул. Вместо этого он выманил мою сестрицу из Бронзы, чтобы посмотреть на Истребительницу в естественной среде обитания - грязном вонючем переулке. И он получил даже больше, чем рассчитывал. Она продемонстрировала ему все свои фирменные истребительские способности - умение крепко сжимать в руке предмет фаллической формы (кол), изрекать двусмысленные гадости с эротическим уклоном и изображать при этом Мисс Непогрешимость.

Нужно отдать должное бедняге Спайку - он пытался сопротивляться. Он даже пообещал убить ее в субботу. Как только я это услышала, сразу же стала его поклонницей. Но зачем же ждать субботы, Спайк? Бедняжка. Я сразу же поняла, что он обречен, как и бедный Ангел.

Два дня спустя моя сестрица и Спайк впервые сошлись врукопашную во время родительского дня в школе. Мама велела мне сидеть дома, но Эндрю позвонил и сказал, что Спайк планирует устроить в школе шухер, и мы решили спрятаться в коридоре в подсобке.

Ждать пришлось долго, но оно того стоило. Нет, серьезно. Ангел приволок бедного Ксандера и предложил его Спайку на закуску. Похоже, Ангел и Спайк - старые друзья. Эндрю страшно возбудился и шепнул мне, что у них явно намечается втройничок. (Неудивительно, что наш кинотеатр всегда пустует. Кто пойдет в кино, когда вокруг происходит такое?) Но парни не спешили предаться гастрономическим и эротическим наслаждениям - они начали болтать о старых добрых временах. Спайк сказал какую-то глупость из "Звездных войн", и Эндрю тотчас затрясся от восторга и начал булькать мне на ухо что-то невразумительное, и я не расслышала, о чем они говорили дальше. Но, похоже, ребята не договорились насчет втройничка, поэтому Ангел забрал Ксандера с собой, и оставил бедного Спайка на милость судьбы. Точнее, на милость моей сестры с ее загребущими руками.

Это было ужасно неприличное зрелище. Баффи выкобенивалась перед ним еще сильнее, чем тогда в "Бронзе". Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она на него напрыгнет, как мартовская кошка на мартовского кота. "Неужели нам для этого нужно оружие", - томно вопрошала она. Потом она пообещала ему долгую и мучительную смерть - очевидно, она уже поняла, что имеет дело с мазохистом.

Потом они, наконец, сошлись, и так увлеклись, что мама еле-еле растащила их в разные стороны. Честное слово. Ей даже пришлось поработать топором, чтобы их разнять.

И теперь Злодейский Властитель Саннидейла тоже одержим моей сестрой. Это нечестно. Он заслуживает гораздо большего. Я должна прекратить это безобразие. Надо задействовать Эндрю - в конце концов, он у нас колдун, не так ли?

 

**Эндрю Уэллс, 14 лет.**

Как же трудно быть Величайшим Колдуном Саннидейла!

Когда Такер меня предупреждал, я ему не поверил. А зря. Я бы с удовольствием перестал быть Величайшим Колдуном Саннидейла - но кем еще мне быть? "Супермен" безнадежно застрял в 80-х годах. "Бэтмен" - вообще не круто. Когда я пошел на "Бэтмена и Робина", надо мной смеялись все - и Джонатан, и Такер, и даже его жалкие вампирские шлюшки, которые всегда смотрят на меня голодными глазами.

Все надо мной смеются, даже сестра Истребительницы. Она хочет, чтобы я сделал любовное заклинание над Сп... над парнем, который ей приглянулся. А я ничего не могу, потому что этот идиот Такер отдал книгу заклинаний Эми Мэдисон. В прошлом году я выучил наизусть парочку самых простых заклинаний, но сейчас почти все забыл.

А я ведь говорил. И не просто говорил - умолял Такера сделать ксерокопию книги заклинаний прежде чем отдавать ее Эми. Но он сказал, что это всего на несколько дней, и отнес книгу этой чокнутой дуре. Естественно, она прибрала ее к рукам. На это даже у нее мозгов хватило.

И теперь мне приходится придумывать совершенно дурацкие отговорки, чтобы объяснить, почему я не делаю заклинаний. Типа, промывать людям мозги нехорошо. Глупее не придумаешь. Неудивительно, что Саммерс-младшая надо мной потешается.

Это нечестно. Она вроде как мой друг. Не то, чтобы мне была нужна ее дружба. Дон - противная, вечно хихикает и любит командовать. Типичная девчонка. Девчонки вообще противные. Но я притворяюсь ее другом, потому что мне нужна информация об Истребительнице. Как еще я могу утереть нос Такеру, когда он начинает хвастаться о своих связях в вампирском мире? Поэтому мне приходится говорить Дон, что она самое очаровательное существо на планете Земля и в прилегающих к ней галактиках, и кому, как ней ей, понять, как же трудно быть самым младшим в семейке придурков.

Я думал, она отнесется ко мне с пониманием. Но она сразу же начала мной помыкать и требовать невозможного. С тех пор, как в наш город приехал новый Злодейский Властитель Саннидейла, она думает только о нем. Она хочет спасти бедолагу от не менее злодейских когтей своей сестры-Истребительницы.

Саммерс-младшая прет как танк. Она не отступила даже после того, как ее укусила какая-то чокнутая вампирша (Дон клянется, что не ходила в вампирский бордель. Ха!)

Вначале она хотела наставить Спайка (Злодейского Властителя Саннидейла зовут Спайк) на путь истинный во время Хэллоуина. К сожалению (или к счастью - кто знает?) Дон выбрала себе костюм орхидеи и провела всю ночь в вазе на квартире какой-то старушенции.

Она страшно злилась, что упустила шанс предупредить Злодейского Властителя Саннидейла о сестринских кознях. Я пытался убедить ее, что ей повезло: все-таки она попала в вазу, а не в помойное ведро. Моя мудрость немного успокоила ее. Но на следующий день она расстроилась еще сильнее, потому что миньоны Истребительницы, Харрис и Розенберг, разыграли в лицах сцену ее обольщения Злодейского Властителя, не забыв упомянуть все ее жалкие методы ("Привет, милый, я дома!" и прочее). Слава Богу, Спайк не купился на ее трюки, поэтому она всего-навсего зверски избила его и отпустила до следующего раза, когда у нее будут чесаться руки.

Дон страшно переживала из-за этой истории и говорила, что обязана спасти бедного Спайка любой ценой. Она попыталась добраться до него через секту вампирских фанатов, которые называли себя Клубом одиноких сердец. Эту шарашку организовал очередной бойфренд истребительницы Билли Фордхэм. Он не так крут как Ангел, Спайк или Харрис, но тоже ничего. Да, кстати, я никак не решу, считать ли Харриса ее бойфрендом или миньоном...

Так вот, о вампирских фанатах. У этих лузеров нет денег на вампирский бордель, и они решили подкатить к Спайку в надежде, что он будет сосать их кровь задаром. Он бы и рад услужить - добрейшей души человек! Но как только Истребительница узнала, что ее бойфренд крутит шуры-муры со Спайком за ее спиной, она просто на стенку полезла. Истребительница заперла Дон в ее спальне, приперлась в подвальчик, где тусовались эти халявщики, и устроила им такой шухер, что они еле ноги оттуда унесли. Да, Истребительница делиться не любит!

Вообще-то я очень хорошо ее понимаю. На ее месте я бы запер Спайка в собственном подвале, желательно голым, и...

Стоп! Мне нельзя, я еще маленький. Он ведь наверняка сделает меня вампиром, а я не хочу на всю жизнь остаться четырнадцатилетним. Вот когда мне стукнет восемнадцать, и я стану самым прекрасным юношей на свете, то я найду себе самого прекрасного сира в мире, который превратит меня в самое прекрасное создание тьмы на Земле и в прилегающих к ней галактиках.

А если мой план "А" не прокатит, то я, не будь лохом, запасся планом "Б" - заклинанием Усиления. Стремная штука, но она того стоит. С эти заклинанием я стану самым потрясающим вампиром на свете - высоким, мрачным, сверкающим на солнце... Да, представьте себе, у меня вовсе не будет аллергии на солнечные лучи. Но зато будет симпатичная вампирская семья, которая будет относиться ко мне с пониманием.

Джонатан Левинсон знает, как сделать это заклинание. Он хочет с его помощью стать настоящим Джеймсом Бондом. Вообще, Джонатан гораздо более полезный друг, чем Саммерс-младшая. Джонатан знает, что я увлекаюсь вампирами, и он сделал специально для меня эликсир недоступности. Выпиваешь глоток, и можно смело идти в любое вампирское логово. Если что-нибудь попытается тебя укусить, или даже просто ударить, его словно током бьет. Клевая штука.

Я проверил на Такере. Выпил глоток эликсира и начал его доставать. Он попытался дать мне подзатыльник, и его слегка шибануло. Захотел врезать посильнее - его так ударило, что он отлетел к стенке. Потеха, да и только.

Но, оказывается, у джонатанова эликсира ужасный побочный эффект. После получаса недоступности - час полной и абсолютной доступности. В самом прямом смысле слова. Никогда в жизни не забуду, как я бегал за Такером и умолял его мною овладеть. По крайней мере, с тех пор он обходит меня за километр. И на том спасибо.

Но я совершил роковую ошибку. Дон знала, что Джонатан делает для меня эликсир. Я похвастался ей, когда он приготовил первую порцию. Но у меня не хватило духа признаться, что у нас вышел прокол. Я сказал, что эликсир получился на славу, но его нужно немножко доработать.

И вот я встречаю Джонатана, и он говорит, что дал Дон пузырек, который я просил. Какой пузырек, спрашиваю. Пузырек с эликсиром, отвечает этот придурок. И я понимаю, что я по колено в дерьме.

Да какое там "по колено"! Я по уши в дерьме!

 

**Спайк (Уильям Кровавый), 142 года.**

Чертов Саннихелл.

Я не могу понять, почему Дру от меня сбежала. Подозреваю, что это одна из интриг Истребительницы, которая хочет свести меня с ума.

Через несколько дней после нашего приезда Дру пошла погулять. Через полчаса она вернулась на фабрику - здоровая, сильная и гораздо безумнее обычного. Она сказала, что встретила девочку, которая была зеленым сгустком энергии. Дру попробовала ее, мгновенно исцелилась, но при этом у нее начались какие-то гадкие видения, которые она называла вселенными за стенами.

Бедная Дру рыдала и стонала от этих видений, и я с огромным трудом смог убедить ее, что вечер утра мудренее. А когда я вечером проснулся, она исчезла, и никто не знал, куда она ушла. И теперь я сижу здесь, как последний идиот, в надежде, что она вернется.   
Мои надежды тают с каждым днем. Какой идиот захочет сюда вернуться? Саннидейл - отвратительный городишко, кишащий мумиями, гигантскими змеями, вампирскими фанатами, противными детишками и бешеными родителями. И демонами. И колдунами. Каждый второй житель Саннидейла - либо демон, либо колдун. Они ухитрились испортить даже Хэллоуин. Какой-то бродячий чернокнижник всучил местным олухам хэллоуинские шмотки, которые превращают владельцев в тех, кого они изображают. Жалко, я не знал об этом заранее. Я бы напялил принцессино платье на Персика, заснял его на видео и выложил пленку в Интернет.

Но поскольку я ничего не знал, принцессино платье досталось Истребительнице. Я-то знаю, что она нарочно так вырядилась, чтобы разжечь мой аппетит. С тех пор как я приехал, она только и делает, что меня дразнит. Куда бы я ни пошел - она тотчас же там появляется и начинает меня доставать своими прикольчиками. Она у меня в печенках сидит!

Не могу понять, почему я до сих пор ее не убил. Хотя, по идее, убийство - это слишком милосердно. Нужно ее как следует помучить и доказать, что мне на нее наплевать.

Правда, я не знаю, что мне делать с ее младшей сестрой. Эта ходячая закуска приперлась ко мне на фабрику и начала... черт знает, что было у нее на уме, но она начала меня предупреждать о зловещих кознях старшей сестры.

Я решил, что напугал Истребительницу до потери сознания, если она присылает для устрашения свою младшую сестру. А может быть, она просто хотела избавиться от противной пигалицы.

Как бы то ни было, мне быстро надоели разговоры, и я решил закусить. И едва не изжарился живьем. Каждый раз, когда я пытался укусить маленькую нахалку, меня било током.

А самое обидное - этот лакомый кусочек был полон сочувствия. Она сказала, что это всего лишь маленькая предосторожность.

Черт бы побрал сестричек Саммерс. Получается, я должен остерегаться не только старшую, но и младшую? Поди пойми, что у нее на уме. Потому что, как только она дала мне понять, что я не смогу ее укусить, она начала меня обольщать.

Когда она простонала: "О, Спайк, я так тебя хочу!" я решил, что у меня глюки. Но она продолжала оглаживать себя в самых неприлич... - в смысле, там, где полагается - и при этом приговаривала, что я должен вкусить ее чувственной плоти и предаться с ней райским утехам.

А еще она начала раздеваться. Видит око, да зуб неймет. Хотел бы я знать, где Истребительница находит заклинания, с помощью которых можно так изобретательно мучить мужиков. И почему она терзает меня, а не Персика. А самое главное - чего она вообще от меня хочет?

Конечно, до меня доходили слухи, что Истребительница ко мне неравнодушна. Один из моих людей встречается с мадам из вампирского борделя. Он говорит, что все тамошние девочки в курсе. Один из их постоянных клиентов, Такер Уэллс, имеет связи в окружении Истребительницы. По его словам, Истребительница втрескалась в меня сразу же, как только я приехал в Саннидейл, и теперь хочет запереть меня голым в клетку у себя в подвале.

Нет, я, конечно, не верю в этот бред. Я чувствую, когда женщина возбуждена. А когда я сталкиваюсь с Истребительницей, я ощущаю запах любопытства, гнева, интереса - но не сексуального возбуждения. Судя по запаху, она девственница (что не удивительно, поскольку она встречается с Персиком). Чувствуется, что она уже вполне дозрела, но пока еще никто не сорвал этот аппетитный плод.

Конечно, в городишке, населенном колдунами и чернокнижниками, всегда есть вероятность, что она использует какие-то чары, чтобы скрыть свой настоящий запах. Чем черт не шутит? Может быть, она на самом деле меня вожделеет. И если Истребительница решила сделать меня своим сексуальным рабом, вполне логично предположить, что она решила заранее проверить мою готовность трахаться с врагом. И прислала сестрицу на разведку.

Но, с другой стороны, сестра Истребительницы могла говорить правду. Может быть, Истребительница действительно намерена меня уничтожить, а Саммерс-младшая хочет спасти мою задницу.

Чертовы женщины. Поди пойми, что у них на уме. Этим сучкам просто нравится меня мучить.

К тому времени, как эта маленькая развратница разделась до нижнего белья, я понял, что больше не могу. Я связал ее, закинул на плечо и отнес Истребительнице. Слава Богу, током бьет, только когда пытаешься кусаться или драться.

Я знал, что иду в волчье логово, но это профессиональный риск любого вампира, живущего в Саннидейле. В конце концов, вряд ли Истребительница осмелится посадить меня голым в клетку в присутствии своей мамаши.

И знаете что? Все это стоило пережить ради того, чтобы увидеть физиономию Истребительницы, когда я приволок домой ее сестрицу.

 

**Баффи Саммерс, 16 лет.**

Моя жизнь - сплошной отстой.

Мало того, что мне приходится патрулировать кладбища вместо того, чтобы веселиться в "Бронзе". Мало того, что на моем горизонте нет ни одного парня, который не был бы вампиром или не стремился им стать. Вдобавок ко всему мне теперь приходится нянчиться с сестрой, которая меня ненавидит.

На следующий вечер после родительского дня Дон пришла домой в крови и слезах. Она сказала, что ее укусила "красивая тетенька в белом платье", и теперь ее новый пушистый свитер придется выбросить на помойку. Я была уверена, что Дон врет - как она могла спастись от вампира? Она рыдала, хлюпала носом и клялась, что говорит правду. Я решила, что должна предупредить ее о том, как опасны вампиры.

И знаете что? Оказывается, она уже все знает. И не только о вампирах. У нее есть приятель - какой-то придурок, который называет себя великим колдуном. Он просветил мою младшую сестренку так здорово, что она теперь знает гораздо больше меня. (Конечно, я сказала ей, что с пяти лет знаю о вампирском либидо, любовных чарах и сексуальных заклятиях - я же должна была немножко ее опустить?)

Мама застала нас в разгар нашей познавательной беседы. Она увидела кровь на свитере Дон и пришла в ужас. Мы на ходу придумали идиотскую отговорку - мол, Дон наткнулась в темноте на острый сук. Думаю, мама нам не поверила. Если раньше Дон могла гулять до 9 часов вечера, теперь мама установила ей новый комендантский час - приходить домой не позже восьми. И назначила меня за ней присматривать. Дон согласилась с подозрительной беспечностью, и как только мама ушла, заявила мне, что расскажет маме правду про вампиров и истребительниц, если я не разрешу ей приходить домой, когда она хочет.

Честное слово, убила бы ее на месте. Она втрескалась в мою Головную Боль №1 - Спайка (он же Уильям Кровавый). Жалкий вампиришка, который мечтает только об одном - меня разозлить. Куда ни пойдешь - он уже тут как тут. И все время делает языком какие-то странные штучки. За кого он себя держит? Неужели он считает, что ему это сойдет с рук? Он приехал в мой город и разгуливает тут в своем дурацком плащике и дурацких доках мартенсах - только не подумайте, что я смотрю на его ноги! А его лак для ногтей? Ну кто сегодня пользуется таким оттенком?

А самое противное - кто-то распространяет мерзкие слухи, будто я хочу сделать Спайка моим сексуальным рабом. Я тут распыляла какого-то вампира, а он смеялся мне в лицо и говорил, что все демонское население Саннидейла знает, что я мечтаю засадить Спайка в клетку в голом виде и отыметь его во всех позах и позициях. Фу, какая гадость! Сначала я думала, что сплетни распространяет сам Спайк, но после истории с Дон...

Черт бы побрал Дон. На Хэллоуин она пришла домой только под утро, а я оказалась виновата. Мама меня чуть не убила за то, что я плохо смотрю за сестрой. Через неделю, когда мне нужно было разбираться с Клубом одиноких сердец и воевать со Спайком, я заперла Дон в ее комнате. Когда я вернулась, она объявила мне, что я - ее враг №1. А вчера ее приволок домой - кто бы вы думали? - Спайк.

Нет, вы не ослышались. Спайк принес ее домой. Полуголую. Рыдающую. Изрекающую непристойности, которые мне не хочется повторять - о том, что у него такие сексапильные мускулы, что она хочет стать его девушкой... Нет, я не хочу это повторять!

Я всю ночь размышляла, почему Спайк ее не съел. Может быть, ее даже вампиры терпеть не могут? А может быть, это очередной зловещий план Спайка - достать меня с помощью моей сестры? Может быть, он знает, что мы с Дон на ножах, и поэтому пощадил ее, чтобы досадить мне.

Черт бы побрал Спайка. Этот сексуальный маньяк вообразил, будто я действительно хочу сделать ее моим сексуальным рабом. "Как я посмотрю, Истребительница, твой разлюбезный Персик научил тебя и твою чертову сестричку всему, что он знает о сексуальном рабстве..." Фу, как гадко.

По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что это не он распространяет обо мне гнусные сплетни. Но если не он, то кто? Узнаю - убью сукина сына.

Вот только не знаю, должна ли я распылить Спайка после того, что произошло. Или все-таки не стоит? В конце концов, он принес мою сестру домой. Правда, он начал занудствовать и жаловаться на аморальные нравы современных подростков. Но я сказала ему, что он ведет себя как Джайлз, и он тотчас же заткнулся. И очень мило надул губки. И вообще, он такой симпатичный... в смысле - абсолютно отвратительный! И я должна распылить его при первой же возможности!

Или, по крайней мере, доказать, что мне на него наплевать. Потому что у меня есть бойфренд. Мой Ангел. Который начинает странно себя вести каждый раз, когда я упоминаю о Спайке. Дон говорит, что у вампиров тоже есть семьи, и они все занимаются сексом, но я не думаю, что Спайк и Ангел... О черт, мне нужно срочно сдать мозги в химчистку! Я уверена, что Дон выдумала все это, чтобы меня разозлить. Ангел - не голубой. Спайк - не голубой. Когда Спайк приволок Дон, мне в какой-то момент показалось, что он хочет пригласить меня на свидание. Ну знаете, вампиры. Он все время делал языком эти странные жесты...

Но наутро выяснилось, что все гораздо проще. Дон призналась, что у нее есть какая-то жидкость, которая защищает от нападения вампиров. Ее приятель-колдун сделал для нее специальный эликсир, и у нее осталось немного на дне пузырька. Поэтому-то Спайк и не мог ее убить. Очевидно, он надеялся, что у меня это получится лучше.

Назло ему я с ней очень ласкова. По правде говоря, сегодня Дон ведет себя тише воды ниже травы. Похоже, ребенок понял, что вампирские увлечения до добра не доведут. Она попросила у меня прощения. Она приготовила мне чай. Она даже предложила мне выпить последнюю порцию ее эликсира перед тем как я пойду сражаться с вампирами. Я сказала, что и так справлюсь, но Дон настояла. Она говорит, что Спайк - опасный противник и она за меня боится.

Иногда она бывает лучшей сестрой в мире.

 

**Друзилла, 171 год.**

Развратная Истребительница. Я ощутила ее мерзкую натуру сразу же, как мы приехали в Саннидейл. Увидела, как она тянет свои загребущие руки к моему Спайку. Как она его вожделеет. Как она вокруг него танцует, смеется и облизывается.

Это было так ужасно, так неправильно и неприлично, что я даже не смогла сказать Спайку. Он спросил меня об Истребительнице и голоса в моей голове спели песенку о том, что я должна ему солгать. Я сказала, что не могу увидеть Истребительницу, и он мне поверил, мой бедный славный злой мальчик. Он пообещал, что скоро я исцелюсь, и все у нас будет хорошо.

Насчет исцеления он оказался прав. Насчет всего остального - ошибся.

Если идти от фабрики в центр Саннидейла, по дороге есть парк с детской площадкой. Я несколько раз ходила туда, когда мой Спайк был занят своими делами. Я так люблю вкусных мальчиков и девочек, которые плохо себя ведут и убегают от мамочек. Ведь их же нужно наказать за плохое поведение, правда?

И вот однажды я встретила там девочку, сделанную из зеленой энергии. На вкус она была как тысяча раев и адов. После первого глотка ее крови я превратилась в пузырек, бешено вращающийся в вихре огненной жидкости... Не помню, что было дальше, но я очнулась сильной и здоровой. Но когда я начала петь и танцевать среди качелей и каруселей, моему зрению открылись бесчисленные врата, и я увидела миры за стеной.

И все эти миры были адскими.

В первом аду я увидела Спайка, который жил в склепе за аккуратным белым заборчиком. Он был женат на Истребительнице, у них была куча сопливых ребятишек, которые называли его папой. Спайк часто говорил "кровавый ад", но он был лишь тенью вампира, которого я любила. Бедняжка.

Во втором аду Спайк был прикован наручниками к королевской кровати, а Истребительница облизывала и покусывала его мужские причиндалы. Этот Спайк рычал и мурлыкал от удовольствия; он называл Истребительницу "своей девушкой" и повторял, что ему еще ни с кем не было так хорошо - даже с Ангелом. А про меня он вообще забыл.

В третьем аду Спайк в рыцарских доспехах и на белом коне вел армию на штурм неприступной твердыни, где томилась прекрасная принцесса Баффи. Твердыня (хилый, обветшалый шале) стояла на высоком утесе, охраняемом дементорами (симпатяги!), орками, инопланетянами и троллями.

Отныне я знаю ужасную правду. В мире существует неисчислимое количество адских измерений, и в каждом аду есть собственный Спайк. В некоторых он - сексуальный раб моего Папочки, который мужественно защищает его от злодейских поползновений Истребительницы. В некоторых Спайк живет с симпатичным мальчиком, который называет себя "вкусным угощением".

Есть адские местечки, в который Спайк - лучший баскетболист в оксфордской студенческой команде, или застенчивый бунтарь без причины, который отчаянно жаждет лишиться девственности, или беременная домохозяйка мужского пола (очень забавно!) Меня занесло даже в ад, где Спайк объяснял синей уродине со щупальцами, что такое настоящая человечность.

Но в большинстве преисподних они с Истребительницей занимаются сексом. Постоянно. Во всех позах. В склепе, окруженном забором, в разрушенных зданиях, в спальне Истребительницы, на пляже, под трибунами (в баскетбольном аду). Они могут ругаться, они могут ворковать как голубки, они могут рычать от страсти, они могут хныкать и умолять друг друга о прощении, жалкие создания.

Но они все равно вместе.

Что мне было делать с моим ужасным секретом? Рассказать Спайку? Он не поверит. Скажет, что у меня очередной приступ безумия.

Я надеялась, что мои кошмары пройдут, но они не прекращались. Промучившись целый день, я решила ехать в Лос-Анджелес, к тамошнему колдуну Сайвусу Вейлу, который, как я слышала, знает все трюки и фокусы с сознанием. Я была уверена, что он мне поможет.

Вейл перепробовал все самые сильные заклинания, но ни одно не помогло. Он был ужасно удивлен. Перед тем, как я свернула ему шею, он сказал, что никогда не видывал ничего подобного.

После неудачи с Вейлом я обращалась к шаманам, волшебникам и чернокнижникам. Я ходила к психотерапевтам, советникам по супружеским отношениям и даже в общество анонимных алкоголиков. Все они были ужасны на вкус, но я не сдавалась.

В конце концов я смирилась с мыслью, что никто не сможет мне помочь. Я должна вернуться в Саннидейл как можно быстрее и убедить Спайка уехать из этого проклятого города, пока не поздно.

Я чувствовала, что должна спешить. Я обольстила демона-байкера, и он примчал меня в Саннидейл на своем огромном мотоцикле. Это была адская поездка - и этот ад был гораздо приятнее тех, что терзали мой измученный ум.

Но я все-таки опоздала. Когда я вошла на фабрику, первое, что я почувствовала, был запах вожделения - сильнее, чем в Вудстоке. Услышав звуки ударов и падений, я бросилась туда и замерла на пороге, увидев - их - полуобнаженных, целующихся, дерущихся, пожирающих друг друга, забывших обо всем на свете.

А самое странное - это почему-то казалось... правильным. Словно я вернулась домой. Голоса в моей голове пели о шипах, обагренных кровью и превратившихся в благоухающие розы в райском саду, где эти двое были Адамом и Евой, безоглядно счастливыми, страстными, яростными, не замечающими ничего вокруг - ни меня, ни плохого пса Ангела, который вошел и застыл, ошеломленный и негодующий...

Потом он содрогнулся, упал, и я поняла, что это мой Папочка выбирается наружу.

Сто лет назад цыгане прокляли Папочку ужасным проклятием - душой. Но их проклятие было с подвохом. Если плохой пес Ангел хотя бы на мгновение испытает чистую, ничем не сдерживаемую ярость, душа перестанет терзать его и покинет тело. Глупые маленькие цыгане сначала хотели использовать в качестве подвоха счастье, но потом решили, что ярость - более эффективный поводок. Чтобы избежать ярости, Ангел должен был избегать любых страстей.

А как говорит мой Папочка, без страсти мы по-настоящему мертвы.

 

**Эндрю Уэллс, 14 лет.**

Ну почему Дон во всем винит меня? Это ведь она взяла эликсир без спроса. Это ведь она отдала последнюю порцию своей сестре. И, кстати говоря, побочные эффекты длятся всего час, а сексуальный марафон Истребительницы и Спайка продолжался пять часов без перерыва. И прекратился, только когда их прервали на самом интересном месте.

Ах, если бы я только знал! Я бы взял побольше пленки.

Как только Дон позвонила мне и сказала, что Баффи выпила эликсир, я схватил мою видеокамеру, запасную кассету и аккумулятор и помчался на фабрику. Я спрятался наверху и осторожно глянул вниз. Тихо. Баффи еще не появилась. Через несколько минут ко мне присоединилась Дон, которая объяснила, что ее сестра наводит марафет перед зеркалом, готовясь к эпическому сражению. Я уже говорил, что девчонки - странные существа?

Истребительница прибыла полчаса спустя. Она была идеально накрашена, причесана и наманикюрена. На ней был топик с огромным вырезом, юбка, похожая на широкий пояс, и туфли на высоченных каблуках. Я едва успел включить камеру, как она повалила Спайка на пол и начала срывать с него одежду. Дон ахнула, и я понял, что побочные эффекты уже начали действовать.

Дон хихикнула и сказала, что Спайк высосет ее досуха.

Щас.

С нашего наблюдательного пункта было отчетливо видно, что, наоборот, это Истребительница присосалась к Спайку - да так основательно, что он не может даже пошевельнуться. А самое досадное? Этот противный вампир очень быстро перестал сопротивляться и начал отвечать взаимностью.

Дон лезла на стенку от злости. Она повторяла, что пришла смотреть боевик-ужастик, а не порнуху, и не мог бы я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы прекратить это безобразие? Но что я мог? Только показать крупным планом обольстительные скулы Спайка и его восхитительные вампирские клыки, обагренные кровью Истребительницы.

Да, Спайк-таки пролил ее кровь - но не так, как вы думаете. А может быть, именно так, как вы думаете, извращенцы. И она-таки получила очень много удовольствия. Я - тоже. Когда Спайк слизывал свежепролитую девственную кровь с врат в священную женскую обитель, у меня начала кружиться голова от восхищения.

Я уже говорил, что Дон была в ярости? Я пообещал ей, что побочные эффекты выветрятся через несколько минут. К счастью, я ошибся.

Потому что я отснял такой материал, что просто слов нет. Я не хвастун - но получилось просто гениально. Правда, через полтора часа у меня кончилась пленка, но эти полтора часа стоят миллион долларов. Спайк - сексуальное божество. Через месяц он станет крупнейшей порнозвездой. А я - режиссером, создающим новых кинозвезд. Все голливудские красавчики будут толпиться в приемной моего особняка в Беверли-Хиллз, и вообще, я не понимаю, с чего это я вдруг решил стать вампиром? Быть новым Джорджем Лукасом гораздо заманчивее.

Мой новаторский режиссерский дебют практически готов. Нужно только добавить вступительный титр "Художественный фильм Эндрю Уэллса" и звуковую дорожку, чтобы не было слышно хныканья Дон. Она меня достала - особенно когда мы поняли, что по времени побочные эффекты давно уже должны были выветриться. Я предположил, что зелье могло настояться, но Дон мне не поверила. Черт бы ее подрал. Из-за ее причитаний все замечательные диалоги между Истребительницей и Спайком придется заглушать музыкой. А там были такие шедевры! Никогда не забуду, как Спайк заявил, что для своей лучезарной Истребительницы он сделает все, что она попросит!

Или вот еще один оскаровский момент, между четвертым и пятым оргазмом. Когда Истребительница, покусывая Спайку соски, заявила, что лизать вампирскую грудь гораздо приятнее, когда знаешь, что внутри есть душа, он ответил, что ежели она предпочитает своих вампиров одушевленными, он обязательно раздобудет себе душу, никаких проблем. Но он не Персик, и крысиная диета ему не по нутру. Истребительница уверила его, что в больнице Саннидейла всегда есть запасы человеческой крови, и что она даже будет добавлять в качестве приправы каплю-другую истребительской крови, если он будет пай-мальчиком. Спайк пообещал завтра же отправиться в Африку (я и не знал, что в Африке выращивают вампирские души). Истребительница надула губки и сказала, что ни в какую Африку Спайк не поедет, и что они обязательно найдут ему душу местного розлива. И вообще, не мог бы он сделать языком то, что делал пять минут назад? Спайк был рад услужить, и шоу продолжалось еще два часа.

Три оргазма спустя Дон начала зевать. Она сказала, чтобы я разбудил ее, когда Спайк начнет кушать ее сестру, и улеглась на каких-то тряпках в углу. Она едва не пропустила финал представления.

Сначала я увидел женщину в черном платье, стоящую на пороге. Она была так ошарашена, что просто стояла и пялилась на них. Я разбудил Дон, и она шепнула мне, что это та самая сука, которая ее укусила и испортила ей свитер. Пока она описывала свой свитер, появился еще один зритель - Ангел, бойфренд Баффи. Точнее, бывший бойфренд. Он так и кипел от ярости - у него изо всех отверстий лился белый свет. А потом его хватил удар - он задергался и повалился на пол.

Он так громко грохнулся, что даже Спайк и Истребительница услышали и поняли, что они не одни. Истребительница бросилась к Ангелу, а Спайк начала объяснять женщине (он называл ее Друзиллой), что не виноват, мол - Истребительница взяла его силком, и он даже пытался сопротивляться, но кровь прилила ему в место, прямо противоположное мозгам... Друзилла, не дослушав, врезала ему так, что он отлетел к стене. Затем она удалилась, не проронив ни слова.

Я подкрался к окну и выглянул на улицу. У дверей ее ждал демон-байкер на мотоцикле. Друзилла вышла, божественно красивая и божественно сердитая, села к нему на мотоцикл, и они умчались прочь. Ее волосы развевались на ветру, ее губы прильнули к его шее - они были так сексапильны, что я чуть в обморок не упал. Может быть, я все-таки стану демоном-байкером? А Спайка сделаю своим любимым вампиром. Только представьте - я на огромном, черном, блестящем мотоцикле, мчусь в ночи, Спайк прильнул ко мне и нежно посасывает...   
Я отогнал опасные мысли и вернулся на наш наблюдательный пункт. Истребительница и Ангел продолжали скандалить. Он назвал ее шлюхой, она врезала ему промеж ног, и когда он упал на колени, грязно ругаясь, она гордо удалилась, ни разу не обернувшись.

А Спайк так и лежал у стеночки в углу, куда его швырнула Друзилла, смотрел на них и ухмылялся. Истребительница так его уездила, что он даже пошевельнуться не мог. Растрепанные волосы, кровь на губе, мускулы лоснятся... Ну до чего же он аппетитный!

Может быть, я все-таки стану вампиром, когда вырасту.

 

**Дон Саммерс, 12 лет.**

Я больше не разговариваю с Эндрю. Формально это он со мной не разговаривает - но какая разница?

В конце концов, у меня не было выбора. Инстинкт выживания, знаете ли. Потому что, как только мне стало ясно, что Спайк не убьет Баффи, я поняла, что мне конец. Она меня прикончит. Медленно и мучительно. И единственный способ спасти мою задницу - сделать так, чтобы они со Спайком обо всем забыли.

Я знала, что Эндрю может это сделать. В конце концов, он ведь Величайший Колдун Саннидейла. Но Эндрю - редкий идиот. Он никогда не делает свои заклинания, потому что, это, мол, плохо и неправильно. Можно подумать, что снимать порнуху - хорошо и правильно. Ему просто нравится меня доводить.

Как только я увидела, что Эндрю прячет свои порнокассеты в сумку, я поняла, что нужно действовать быстро и решительно. У меня есть шанс только пока Эндрю пускает слюнки по голому Спайку. Я демонстративно зевнула и медленно отползла назад. Он не обратил на меня внимания - он не мог оторвать глаз от безобразия, творящегося внизу. А я потихоньку взяла кассеты и спрятала их под тряпками в углу.

Позже, когда шоу закончилось, и мы пошли домой, я сказала, что забрала его драгоценные пленки. Он упал в обморок. Я привела его в чувство и пообещала, что верну их, если он сделает заклинание памяти над Баффи и Спайком. Этот идиот начал мяться, кукожиться и изобретать свои обычные отговорки - мол, нехорошо стирать людям память, и, кстати, его брат отдал книгу заклинаний Эми Мэдисон на пару дней. Он что, держит меня за дуру?

Я знала, что должны быть твердой и непоколебимой. Я сказала Эндрю, что он может навсегда распрощаться со своим порношедевром. Он предложил мне стать ко-продюсером фильма "Спайк уделывает Истребительницу". Я отказалась. Он предложил сделать меня сценаристом. Я отвергла его предложение. Он бормотал что-то насчет отчислений от продажи DVD. Я заявила, что мой творческий девиз - бескомпромиссность.

После этого он сломался. Мы пошли к нему домой, и он сделал мне бутылку Воды Забвения: ежевичный сок, вода, немного пепла и много длинных непонятных слов. Он запинался, заикался и бормотал черт знает что. Но потом он отдал мне бутылку и сказал, что Баффи и Спайк все забудут обо всем на свете, едва я окроплю их его жидкостью (да, я понимаю, что звучит гадко - но он так сказал).

Придя домой, я обнаружила Баффи в спальне. Она дрыхла без задних ног, у нее не хватило сил даже раздеться. Я вылила полбутылки прямо ей на лицо (чтобы жидкость быстрее дошла до мозга). Она начала кашлять, фыркать, и, проснувшись окончательно, объявила, что ей приснился очень странный сон.

Я вздохнула с облегчением, потихоньку удалилась, прежде чем она начала задавать мне вопросы, и помчалась на фабрику. Спайк спал в своей берлоге со счастливой улыбкой на устах, весь из себя голый и сексапильный. Я осторожно обрызгала его, чтобы не разбудить. Он пробормотал что-то насчет развратной Саммерс и своих новеньких наручниках в шкафу. Я замерла от ужаса, но потом поняла, что он разговаривает во сне. Вылив на него все, что оставалось в бутылке, я пошла наверх за кассетами, и...

Как вы думаете, что случилось? Они исчезли.

Я перевернула верхний этаж вверх дном. Ничего. Ноль целых, хрен десятых.

Ну как же я могла забыть про вампирское обоняние! Очевидно, Спайк что-то учуял, полез наверх, по запаху нашел кассеты и забрал их. И спрятал.

И тут до меня дошло. Он их спрятал, а я стерла ему память.

Всю ночь я пыталась придумать, как мне выпутаться из этой идиотской ситуации, и в конце концов решила вести себя как взрослый ответственный человек. Встретив Эндрю в школе, я сделала решительное лицо и сказала, что уничтожила кассеты, потому что снимать порнографию - нехорошо. Ведь он - Величайший Колдун Саннидейла! Кому, как не ему, понимать, что большая сила влечет за собой большую ответственность.

Я думала, его хватит удар. Он визжал. Он скрежетал зубами. Он рыдал и бился в истерике. Он сказал, что все девчонки - мерзкие, гадкие существа, и что рано или поздно он станет настоящим вампиром и тогда он высосет меня всю - но не так, как мне бы хотелось... Извращенец. Урод. Халтурщик.

Да-да, стопроцентный халтурщик. Я так и знала, что он сделает не заклинание, а черт-те что. После Дня Святого Валентина, когда все девчонки влюбились в Ксандера, Эми Мэдисон призналась, что она состряпала для него любовное заклинание по книге, которую она стырила у брата Эндрю. Она только подтвердила мои худшие опасения. У этого придурка и вправду не было книги. И он сделал заклинание без книги, наобум. Стоит ли удивляться тому, что получилось в результате?

Еще задолго до Дня Святого Валентина стало ясно, что заклинание подействовало не так, как нужно. Моя сестра и Спайк - они стали какими-то другими. Она краснела в его присутствии. Он начинал дергаться, как только ее видел. Когда она заболела гриппом и загремела в больницу, я пошла ее навестить, и угадайте, кого я там увидела? Спайка с букетом белых роз. Увидев меня, он бросил цветы в мусорную корзину и начал вякать что-то насчет своих регулярных злодейских походов в больницу, где он ворует кровь, гррр! Идиот.

Через неделю у нас в школе объявился полтергейст. В Баффи вселился дух влюбленного убийцы (меня это почему-то нисколько не удивило). Угадайте, в кого вселился дух жертвы? Правильно, в Спайка. Шоу получилось классное. Эндрю примчался со своей видеокамерой как раз в тот момент, когда они решили переключиться с мыльной оперы на порнуху. Но они его заметили и сразу же разбежались в разные стороны.

Ангел рыскал по Саннидейлу и кричал на каждом углу, что Истребительница - шлюха, которая трахается с каждым вампиром, который имеет несчастье подвернуться ей под руку. Остальные вампиры над ним посмеивались.

Он добавил буквы "у" и "с" к своему имени, чтобы показать, что не имеет ничего общего с жалким бывшим бойфрендом Истребительницы. Это не помогло.

Разозлившись еще сильнее, он решил отправить всех в ад. Но ему не повезло - моя сестрица заткнула дыру в ад его собственным телом.

Правда, потом она распсиховалась и сбежала из Саннидейла. Спайк тоже уехал. Он был ужасно травмирован этими кошмарными событиями, бедняжка.

Сука. Это она во всем виновата. Единственное, что она умеет - делать несчастными всех вокруг себя. Неудивительно, что Спайк и Ангел от нее сбежали.

Что? Да, я знаю - формально, Ангел от нее не сбежал. Она отправила его в ад. Но я клянусь - он сам того хотел. Я видела, как он просил Баффи положить конец его мучениям и избавить от адских пыток.

Конечно, она говорит, что я все это придумала. Но я-то видела, как он просигналил ей глазами!

Fin


End file.
